


[Podfic] Open Doors, Open Hearts

by Hananobira



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: He's as much a lover of nature as the next person, but there’s a slight possibility he’s getting too old for shenanigans in the out doors. The moment the local wildlife starts ruining his afterglow, something needs to be done.Or: the one where Poe, Rey and Finn move in together.





	[Podfic] Open Doors, Open Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Open Doors, Open Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579421) by [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke). 



Notes and acknowledgements:  
For reena_jenkins for #ITPE 2017!

Thanks to Paraka for hosting, Pameluke for blanket permission, and bessyboo and cantarina for modding #ITPE.

Original Fic: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/6579421>  
Length: 00:12:09

Paraka: [MP3 (17 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Open%20Doors.mp3) or [M4B (11 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Open%20Doors.m4b)


End file.
